Maki Uesugi
Maki Uesugi is a mage who is proficient in Dance Magic, a kind of magic that needs the caster's dancing moves. She is from an average family in Shirotsume Town. Appearance She is a pretty girl with beautiful pink hair and brown eyes. She wears two pigtails with a fluffy ornament on her hair. She wears a dark purple top that is connected to her short, dark purple tights. A dark purple cape is fastened to her waist. She wears black arm clothing that has pink armbands at her forearm. She wears dark purple shoes with pink and white designs. She also wears decorative dark purple and tight socks. On her waist is a belt where she can fasten her chakrams. Personality She is a kind and active girl that loves to hang out with her friends. She has the sense of responsibility for her actions that makes her careful. She is also meticulous of her clothing and is very clean. She is dependable and for herself, she can is independent. For her darker side, she can be pretty persuasive and very vain. She easily gets upset over small things (but not very small). She can be like a know-it-all too. She and her sister as very close to each other that their appearance is almost the same as if they are twins. History Maki was born in the town of Shirotsume to an average family. Ever since she was a little child, she wanted to be a great dancer so she participated in dancing contests and won many awards. She also has another dream: to be a mage. Her parents decided to get her educated in Dance Magic to let her dreams come true. She was sent to a Dance Magic school outside of Shirotsume Town and stayed there for 3 years. She came back when she was thirteen years old, now skilled in Dance Magic. To help her family, she roamed the world to perform and earn money which she sent to her family.This is part-time job until now even though she is searching for a guild for her to join. On the way to Magnolia Town, she met Yamaoka Kirigami and became friends with him quickly. When he asked her to become partners with her, she said yes. She also came up with the team name: Team Deva. When they found out that the Vishnu Guild is recruiting members, they went to Vishnu Tower and joined the guild. Her sister, Miki, joined three weeks later after her defection from another unknown guild. Synopsis Equipment *Chakram: Her weapons used in Dance Magic. Powers and Abilities Dance Magic: She can use her chakrams to inflict ailments on her enemies. She can also use her chakrams to gracefully attack enemies by striking or throwing them. *Dance of Lethality: A dance that inflicts poison on the target. *Dance of Slumber: A dance that makes the target sleep and get damage. *Dance of Stiffness: A dance that makes the target paralyzed. *Dance of the Dazed: A dance that makes the target confused. Body Kinesthetic: It is not a kind of magic but a form of ability of which she can easily control her movements and can change her body position from one to another. She can somersault in the air and quickly change to another position to dodge any attack. She can find a way to get out of sticky situations by jumping her way out then changing her movements quickly. She can attack with her chakrams with beauty and grace. Gallery Dancer_Fighting.png|Maki about to throw her chakrams. Amydancer.png|Maki with her chakrams. Behind the Scenes *Maki's appearance is from the Grand Chase character Amy. Also, her sister Miki is from Amy but in a different form. In Maki, her only form is the Dancer job. Category:Characters Category:Holder-Mage Category:Hyugabyakugan12 Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Vishnu Guild